So called mother daughter cart systems are sometimes used in assembly plants to deliver parts to an assembly area. Mother daughter cart systems typically include multiple transportable daughter carts for carrying parts, one or more moveable mother carts for transporting the daughter carts and tow vehicles for imparting movement to the mother carts.
In operation of these mother daughter cart systems, while one daughter cart, at an assembly area, is being unloaded of its parts, another daughter cart, at a loading area, is loaded with parts and added to a mother cart. The mother cart is moved by a tow vehicle from the loading area to the assembly area, transporting the loaded daughter cart with it. The loaded daughter cart is removed from the mother cart and left at the assembly area, while the unloaded daughter cart is added to either the same or another mother cart for return to the loading area.